


Everything the Light Touches

by p_ogman



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Can be seen as romance, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Retrospective, This is the charas not the irl ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: The others grasped at their chance to move on and begin anew in their budding kingdom, but George was content with visiting comforting memories while he slept.At least he was until he came across a god that knew his name and basked him in light.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & DreamXD
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Everything the Light Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm just obsessed with a god who's basically some version of Dream finding so much interest in George. I know the canon was less serious but damn-

"I visited Dream you know."

He hummed in response. A disinterested sound that managed to hide the fact his throat grew so tight at the statement that he wasn't capable of any other response.

A sigh escapes the others lips. He doesn't need to look to see one of his best friends' arms crossed, his brow pinched with the usual worry whenever the name is brought up. He keeps his lips in a straight line.

"He didn't say a word. Sam said he hasn't been talking either..He's different.", Sapnap continues. God why did he continue?

"Huh.", He says in place of every thought that comes to mind.

"George- I know it's hard on you but, wouldn't it help to talk about it? You never do with me. I talked about it with Karl and Quackity and it helped."

"I just…", He says and ultimately shrugs. "Have nothing to say."

"Nothing at all? You two were inseparable. We three were inseparable."

"We were weren't we.", He shakes his head. "This kingdom is coming along well. I missed building with mushrooms."

Sapnap sighs, but with that he let's him escape the topic and go back to comforting thoughts.

* * *

He met him in the morning.

The sun flittered down on the ruins of a shattered nation, and George stood on the outskirts of it, having to make sure not to get his foot stuck on the looping red vines with each new step.

He wasn't why he came back here. He was never quite attached to the rebuilt L'manburg as many others were. Maybe he knew deep down it would just all get destroyed again. Or maybe it was because he was sleeping so much those days that he couldn't be bothered too. 

He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his mushroom house he had built before those days was still burnt, and his crown still gone. Material objects he would never fail to say he was upset over but couldn't find a damn care in his mind about. 

His feet keep moving. He told the others he needed a walk. A break from all the building and excitement of a new nation being born. Of a new beginning at their fingertips that the others latched onto without a moment's thought.

He walks until he reaches the community house. The wood is new. Not like the faded planks from before. The one with odd dents and nicks in the wall from when Sapnap swung his sword one too many times into the wall. From when Punz would shoot his arrows. From when Dream would..

He sits on the front steps, not quite tired from exertion but tired nonetheless. He wanted to nap again. Sleep until Sapnap or Karl or Quackity would wake him up. Sleep until he got those fuzzy dreams from the past of riding on boats with a tall figure who would laugh a wheezing laugh and promise George everything the light touches. 

He feels something on his face and frowns and lifts a hand to wipe the unexpected tears. He huffs, lifting his goggles to wipe aggressively at the forming tears until his eyes sting. 

It was stupid to cry. He's already spent his tears and it would get him nothing. He should be moving on by now. With every new awful truth he hears about him he should be more distanced. He bitterly recalls hanging his head low, making a show in front of an audience but only looking for the reaction of one. He remembers the dread and the pain in his chest when he saw the sneer just showing from beneath the smiling mask.

"George is just being a baby."

A sob tears out before he can stop it, and he puts a hand over his mouth too late to stop the cursed noise. 

"Why are you crying my dear?"

Every inch of him freezes at the voice. It was lilting and so very far away but so loud. A chorus of a voice that he knew so well, that he loved so much. He looks up through teary eyes and sees a light that does fail to illuminate the figure even as his vision focuses. He stands up.

"What- Oh...great. Another dream.", He says and almost laughs at the unintended word play. The figure shakes their head, his halo following.

"You're not dreaming. I'm here George.", He says. He can't see his face behind the mask but he can hear the smile and it warms George's heart in a familiar way. 

"What are you- Are you…"

"No. I'm not him George. I'm not him.", The figure says. He walks closer to George, his cloak swaying as he seems to glide over. George has to look up to even see the deity. "I usually don't come down here. But today seemed as good as any."

"I don't understand..", George says as his brain attempts to process what he was seeing.

"I'm a god. A protector of this server.", The being says. Light shines from every inch of him. "I am Dream XD."

"Dream…", George mumbles but shakes his head. "This is..I'm still convinced I'm sleeping to be quite honest."

"Why's that?"

"Well..You're too beautiful for one. Too bright.", George says and regrets it as soon as the words leave his mouth. The god laughs. A wheezing laugh that knocks all the air out of George's lungs.

"I'm honored George. But you're the more beautiful one here.", He says with such honesty and George snorts and looks away.

"That's..No.", He says and the god leans down, taking George's hand in his own. George stares down at his hand engulfed in the palm. The warmth the hand gave almost made him believe this was all real.

"I mean it George. I mean it.", He says and it's too much. The voice as much as it sounds echoing and so far to grasp, it is his. It is his voice in the mouth of a divine being that calls him beautiful and basks him in light.

The god lets go of his hand to gently wipe at the tears that fall and George lets him.

"I can't stay for long George. But I'll give you anything. Anything you want if it'll make you feel better.", The god says. George looks up at him, sniffling slightly as he tries and fails to takes in the appearance of the other worldly figure.

"I want a burger.", He says as the hunger he feels settles in.

The being laughs again, and George smiles. Something in him that had left without a goodbye settles into place, and he relaxes.

It was time to begin anew.


End file.
